Kirk Morbius
Kirk is a very gifted and smart young man, suffering form a rare blood disorder, manifesting as a powerful anemia. After acquiring a sample of the Lycan Virus (though he didn't know what it actually was), and desperate to cure himself, he unknowingly turns himself into a Werebat, the first of it's kind, and goes on a rampage. He is eventually stopped by the Talbot Pack and the M.O.N.S.ters, and though the Pack wanted to just turn him in, the Squad decide to give Kirk a second chance, and invite him on the team, where he becomes part of the science-support team, and also assissting the main team in battle. Characteristics *'Name': Kirkland 'Kirk' Morbius *'Aliases': Blitz Wing (code name), The Werebat/First Werebat, Batsy/Bats (by Zack), Vampire (by almost everyone that first meets him) *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Silver-Gray (Dark Gray and Silver in Werebat form) *'Eyes': Green (Red in Werebat form) *'Likes': Science (biology/genetics), being "more than human", M.O.N.S.ters, Jaqueline (for her intellect), Jackie (for her strengh) *'Dislikes': being weak, his thirst, being called a vampire, the missuse of one's powers (especially if that person is a Werebeast) *'Family': unknown Appearance Human He wears a gray T-shirt, with a white lab coat and purple pants, and has elegnt black shoes M.O.N.S.ter Uniform Werebat In his Werebat form, Kirk becomes larger, taller and more muscular, and his body is covered in dark silver fur. His eyes turn red and he gains sharp black claws on his hands and feet, as well as sharp teeth and long fangs. His face has bat-like features, including long bat-like ears and and a bat-like nose. History Kirk Morbius is originally from Romania, and has a genius-level intelect in biology, and especially genetics. Through hard work, he managed to get accepted into High-Bridge Academy. Kirk suffers from a rare blood disfunction, and experiences intense periods of anemia, requiering a transfusion every 12 hours. He was relentlessly searching for a cure, but was unable to find one. One day, while he was visiting Bio-Tech (where he was working part-time), he witneses some members of the Talbot Pack and the M.O.N.S.ters fight Prof. Python, and is fascinated with the powerful creatures. Later, while walking through the lab where the fight commenced, he finds an unmarked vile, containing a red liquid and decides to take it home to examine it... unawere it was a sample of the Lycan Virus. At home, after examining the red liquid, he is fascinated with its composition, and states that Bio-Tech was working on some interesting projects. Out of curiosity, he replaces the wolf DNA in the formula with the DNA of a vampire bat, and is shocked to discover that the new compound may be the cure for his condition. Quickly taking it to Bio-Tech Labs, he continues the experimentation, but is unable to permanently bond the bat DNA to the formula. Just then, Johnny Harris was passing by, and saw Kirk working on the formula. He decides to help out, and gives Kirk a special combinatory equation. The two than start performing virtual tests, with the first few a faliure. Just when Kirk loses hope, the last simulation is a success. He then tests the new formula on a lab rat, and is amazed by the positive results. Kirk and Johnny cheer, thinking that they have discovered the cure for his sickness. Johnny also takes a sample with him, to personally test it. However, the very next day, an agent arives, telling him that there was someone in dire need of Kirk's formula. Kirk insists that it is not ready, but the agent states that, unless it will be soon, Kirk would lose his job... and any chance of ever curing himself. In desperation, Kirk decides to test the formula on himself. At first, everithing appears to be normal, with Kirk, not only cured, but also gaining increased strengh and speed. However, on that very same night there was a full moon, and Kirk experienced the true effect of the serum: he had became a Werebat, the first of its kind. Confused by the transformation, and suffering from an intense thirst, Kirk started a rampage, drinking the blood of random people off the street. Meanwhile, Johnny discovered the true nature of Kirk's formula, and he, Rebecca, Suu, Jaqueline, and Artie rushed to his lab to stop him... but they where too late. All they found was a pile of ripped clothes, and a broken window. Looking around the lab, Johnny saw that the lab rat had turned into a sort of bat-like creature, and was drinking the blood of the other rat. Rebecca, Suu, and Jackie quickly folowed Kirk, while Johnny and Artie stayed behind and collected and destroyed all of Kirk's formula, so it wouldn't cause any other problems. During this, the Talbot Pack had been fighting the Werebat Kirk, but were having dificulty, mostly due to the latter's arial superiority. Then, Fly-Girl, Jackie Hyde, and Suu arive, and the tables turn in their favor. Kirk tries escaping, but the sun rises, and he falls down exausted, turning back to his human... and very naked form (much to the embarrassment of the girls). They take Kirk back to Bio-Tech, and argue on what to do next. Peter wants to turn him in, but Johnny states that it was his fault Kurt ended up like that, and decides to take full responsibility. The Pack agrees, and take their leave. When Kirk wakes up, Johnny explains the whole situation to him. He is gravely shaken about the situation, and requires a few minutes to think it over. Finally, he puts his hand to his head, saying he had just exchanged one sickness for another. Johnny tries comforting him, but Kirk states that he knew what he was doing, but couldn't stop. He had hurt all those people, only to satisfy his thirst. He wanted to leave, to find a secluded space and spend the rest of his life there, where he couldn't hurt anyone. Johnny however, convinces him not to, as his new life is something he can adapt to. When asked to join the Squad, Kirk immediately accepts, as he knew that they where probably the only one that would understand and accept him. Since then, Kirk is part of the science-support team of the M.O.N.S.ters, while also supporting the main team in battle. Later on, he also becomes an ally to the Nightwalkers, mainly to Ruby, since they are both Werebats. Unknown to anyone, he still has a vile of the Werebat Virus, hidden away. Personality Kirk is described as a laid back, calculated and determined person, never giving up once he sets his sights on a goal. He has a rather complex, yet brilliant and organized mind, and often seeks in complex and scientific language, much to the confusion of those around him (except Jackqueline). He is also someone that can quickly adapt to complex situations, as seen when . He also has a habit of sometimes giving people he is close to titles, such as referring to Zack as his "non decomposing friend". When he initially became a Werebat, he hated his condition, as he considered he had "traded one disease for another". However, soon after he learned to accept his new self, realizing that the benefits outranked the disadvantages though he still needed blood to live, he was now much faster, stronger and more agile than any normal person, and he had the power of sound at his fingertips (literally). Plus, he could now fly, something he had dreamed of since he was a child. As a matter of fact, Kirk actually has great pride in being the first member of a new species, and he hates it when people refer to him as a vampire (a running gag, that happens quite often). When asked about his opinion on his condition, Kirk will openly state that he "likes being more than human". He still despises his need for blood though. Kirk is shown to have a passion for exotic animals (especially bats), and would like nothing more than to discover a new species, be it natural or supernatural. Imagine his joy when he discovers an entire new world! In addition, it is another reason why he likes being a Werebat: he himself IS a member of a new species, the very first of his kind. He is shown to by quite shy about sexually related stuff, and will avoid being blunt in language. He is also shown to be rather shy around the opposite sex, as he blushes madly every time he is hugged by a girl. He is also shown to have a very strong sense of justice, as he is willing to do anything to protect those that cannot do so themselves. He also cares greatly for his friends, willing to sacrifice himself for them. Proof of this is seen when Kirk (who was still adapting to his new form, spending most of his time in the lab rather than the field), hearing that the M.O.N.S.ters were in danger, he puts aside all worry for his current situation, turns into his Werebat form and jumps out the window, rushing to the Squad's aid. Kirk also likes experimenting with any sort of biological material, regardless of its origin. He often asks his teammates (or any other supernatural being he knows) for samples (much to their annoyance). When in the middle of work, he becomes very excited, speaking in very complex language, and sometimes even laughing like a mad scientist. During the Full Moon (when he is technically in heat), Kirk becomes much more open, no longer being shy around girls, openly flirting with them. He is also no longer shy about sexuality, and he uses blunt and even obscene language with no problem. He will often try to hug girls, and is much more eager to fight. Skills/Abilities Human *'Genius Level Intellect': Kirk is a genius in the fields of biology, genetics, biochemistry and even microbiology. He also knows about biotechnology. *'Mixed Martial Arts': Despite his almost constant anemia, Kirk learned several martial arts, including Jujitsu, Karate and even a bit of Kung Fu. Werebat *'Alpha Werebat' *'Sharp Claws': Kirk possesses extremely sharp claws on his hands and feet. He is even capable of climbing with them and can even hang on the ceiling *'Wings': Kirk has powerful wings sprouting from his back, which he can use to fly at incredible speed, but also grace and accuracy. **'Foldability': Kurt can fold his wings on his back. **'Wing Blades': Kirk can sharpen the edges of his wings, turning them into deadly blades. **'Wing Spikes': Kirk can extend the bones that support his wings, turning them into deadly spikes. *'Blood Drain': Kirk can drain the blood of enemies via bite. However, those bitten will not turn into werebats themselves due to Kirk sucking the Virus along with the blood. Kirk will also sometime inject himself with a serum that temporary negates the viruse's "contagious nature". *'Sound Control': *'Density Control: Sonic Bolt': Kirk can control the density of the sound around him, concentrate sound waves into red balls (usually in his palms or mouth), and than fire them as highly concentrated Sonic Bolts. The intensity of the sound waves, and thus the Bolts themselves can be controlled, to either stun the target, or utterly destroy it. **'Sonic Cannon': A much stronger Sonic Bolt, fired after Kirk combines two "sound balls" (usually between his wings). ***'Sonic Boom': Kirk controls the density of the sound around him, and then condenses it, before fireing it as a shock-wave of destructive power. This move greatly weakens him, and he will not use until necessary. ****'Super-Sonic Flight': Kirk will once again condense sound, this time while flying. He will than detonate the waves, causing him to temporary acheave super-sonic speeds. This move also greatly weakens Kurt. He will only uses it if he need to desperately get somewhere as fast as possible. *'Enhanced Hearing': Kirk can hear at great distances, and through solid matter. *'Echolocation': When using echolocation, Kirk can navigate in pitch-black environments with no problem. *'Sonic Scream': Kirk can also a powerful sonic screen, by condensing the ultrasonic frequency he usually uses for his echolocation. *'Enhanced Eyesight': Kirk's eyesight is superior to that of humans. *'Enhanced Smell': Kirk has enhanced smell, though nowhere near as potent as a Werewolf's. However, he can easily track a person by the scent of their blood. Equipment *'Utility Belt': **'Mini Lab': Kirk caries a miniature lab in his utility belt, the pouches holding a miniature microscope, several microscope slides, self locking plastic bags, specimen cups, several vials (some containing chemical substances, used to help analise biological samples), string rods, dropping bottles, biotech tubes and pipets and even miniature laboratory burner, among other equipment. Relationships Kirk's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Michael C. Hall Trivia *He is inspired form Curt Connors (The Lizard) and Michael Morbius from Marvel, as well as the Justice League: Gods and Monsters version of Batman (Kirk Langstrom), from DC Comics. Navigation Category: Characters Category: Males Category: M.O.N.S.ters Category: Werecreatures Category: Werebat